starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magna Knight
"So uncivilized." The Magna Knight is a Terran cybernetic infantry unit specializing in close quarters combat. Privately developed by Core World research companies, these suits are intended for more rich families with heavy emphasis in tradition. Inspired by Protoss Dragoons, these cybernetic suits house either veteran fighters or high level bodyguards for the wealthy. Also inspired by history records from the original terran homeworld, a Magna Knight resembles a cross between a robotic knight and samurai (Marvel - The Wolverine: Silver Samurai; Power Stone: Ryoma; XCOM - Enemy Within: MEC). Its main armament usually consists of multiple swords made for different tasks. The two most used are the Negablade and Fusion Saber both of which stored on the left hip. The Negablade is a katana-like weapon that creates a electromagnetic force field on top of the blade edge. This allows Magna Knights to cut through both shielded and armored enemies with ease. The Fusion Saber is more useful for taking down hoards of biological attackers like the zerg. This is largely due to its thermal edge causing heavy burns should the first cut not end the fight. In some cases, they dual wield both swords to clear battlefields with mixed threats. For opponents that cannot be taken down by the previous swords, Magna Knights resort to their third and most powerful weapon: the Vorpal Blade. This Claymore-like sword is stored on the back of the armor as it is too big to be stored on the side. Similar to the previous swords, the Vorpal Blade uses both a solid blade and an energy field on the edge to increase cutting and piercing power (Gundam Seed - Destiny: ZGMF-X42S Destiny). Using Protoss technology, an additional trait of this sword is an Energy Wave attack to obliterate anything in its path. Even a faraway Battlecruiser can be heavily damaged by the wave if significantly charged enough (Transformers - Prime: Star Saber). If set against superior numbers, Magna Knights perform a spinning attack to slay anything foolish enough to get in range (Warcraft III: Blademaster; Legend of Zelda: Spin Attack). As an added bonus, each sword is made of secret experimental alloys capable of deflecting practically any ranged weapon barring explosives (Star Wars: Form III/ Soresu). Other auxiliary equipment include jet boosters and a miniaturized warp engine that allows for short jumps to increase the suit's mobility and speed. This is helpful for closing gaps between opponents that prefer fighting at long distances. Another thing protecting Magna Knights besides swords and armor is the Rotor Glaive. This Ring-like device projects three energy blades that rotate to act as both and offensive and defensive shield from explosives and acid (Beast Wars: Dinobot; Yu-Gi-Oh: Ring of Defense; Star Wars - Rebels: Double-bladed spinning lightsaber). Though one of the most expensive types of exosuits developed by Terrans, Magna Knights among the few infantry units that can both slaughter swarms of zerg and fight elite protoss warriors on equal terms. Rumor has it some mysterious corporation that developed the Exoskeletons also researched Time manipulation technology in the case of losing the next Koprulu Sector war (Cartoon Network: Samurai Jack). Special abilities: *'Bladestorm' - causes a bladestorm of destructive force around the unit, rendering it immune to attacks and deals 250 damage to nearby ground units. Has +50% chance of deflecting ranged attacks back to source *'Rotor Glaive' - unit deploys a deflective ring device that blocks all explosive splash damage and spell effects like psionic storm at a cost of -30% speed *'Quantum leap (autocast)' - unit can move around any elevation an make random jumps *'Vorpal Wave' - fires off a powerful wave that deals +100,000 damage to target area *'Weapons refit:' **Negablade (standard) - ignores shields and armor while dealing +300 damage to heavy units **Fusion Saber (standard) - deals +300 damage to biological and light units while preventing health regeneration **Unholy Mackerel - deals normal damage and reveals cloaked and burrowed units with smell **Plasma Butter Knife - deals 10 damage and allows users to enter Aiur Chef **Duck Leak Blade - damages or heals target by +1,000,000 HP at random *'Time Portal' - Magna Knight travels back to the beginning of battle fully healed and recharged Category:April Fools Category:Terran Vehicle Classes